


The Doctor's Avenging Angels

by Thelastgunslinger117_5



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Doctor Who, Naruto, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Doctor (Doctor Who), Dimension Travel, Goddesses, Multi, POV The Doctor (Doctor Who), Precious Peter Parker, Time Tots | Babies (Doctor Who), Top Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelastgunslinger117_5/pseuds/Thelastgunslinger117_5
Summary: The Doctor was always fond of Earth, but when he saw half of the planet turn to dust he knew it was Thanos. The Mad Titan and Last of the Titanians from the planet Titan. The Doctor went to the Avengers Compound to see the remaining team trying to find the bastard. He was captivated by Natasha Romanoff's beauty, over the course of the five long years till Scott Lang came out of the Quantum Realm he and Nat's friendship grew into something more.... Something beautiful. When he met Carol Danvers he somehow knew she was immortal and tried to get her to stop being all high and mighty and actually be human for a change.
Relationships: Avengers Team & The Doctor (Doctor Who), Carol Danvers & Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker, Carol Danvers/Natasha Romanov, Jenny (Doctor Who: the Doctor's Daughter)/Original Male Character(s), Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz, Tenth Doctor/Natasha Romanov, The Doctor (Doctor Who) & Peter Parker, Tsunade & Uzumaki Naruto, Wanda Maximoff/Peter Parker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	The Doctor's Avenging Angels

**Author's Note:**

> This is a test to see if the first chapter will work.

The TARDIS materialized on a desolate planet called Vormir, which served as the home for the Soul Stone. The Soul Stone's current soul it took was one that belonged to one Natasha Romanoff of the Avengers.

The Doctor who was on his Tenth Regeneration had come to the desert planet to give half of his Immortal soul to the Stone in exchange for Natasha's life. It had to work. If it didn't then he would have to explain to his daughter why her mother didn't come home from the mission to get the Stones.

The Doctor climbed up mountain where Johann Schmidt was waiting for the Soul Stone's next victim to clam as it's own. The Doctor grumbled about Germans and Infinity Stones as he heard the Red Skull.

"Timeless Child, sons and daughters of Tecteun….. The Doctor." Schmidt said as he floated in front of the Timelord. "Why are you here? The Soul Stone has no one you love. Unless… Ah, Natasha Romanoff."

"I will give my Immortal Soul in exchange for her to return to me." The Doctor said as Schmidt looked at his eyes as he saw pure determination in them.

"The Soul Stone agrees with your terms, Timeless Child. But know this, for Natasha to return to you, you must make her Immortal like yourself, the Soul Stone will give you your memories from before your 'First' life in order for you to stop the Titan." Schmidt said he already knew of what the Avengers were planning on doing with recollected Stones.

"Fine." The Doctor said as he knew he was already supposed to Regenerate mere moments from now but is choosing to give it to her as Schmidt took him to the ledge. "What do I do from here? Jump?" The Doctor grumbled out.

"If you love your Soul then that is what the Stone will take. Now jump before you lose your chance." Schmidt said as the Doctor took a deep breath and jumped seeing Natasha's corpse that was still warm down there as he felt his head splitting from memories from before coming back.

The Doctor hit the ground as he split open his head from the impact and could feel his Soul being split in half and being put into Natasha's body as he used what strength he had left to give her Regeneration energy to try and heal her wounds and sterilized womb.

To his relief it worked and he decided enough was enough with changing his face and body so he decided to use more energy to heal himself in the process but keep his current body and mind.

Natasha's chest began to rise and fall as she began to breathe again and scream out in pain as she felt as if her body was being consumed by a sun. The Doctor gently squeezed her hand to let her know he was there for her and beyond.

Soon the golden energy stopped and a portal opened in front of them as Doctor Stephen Strange walked onto the desolate planet to retrieve them as he knew what the Timeless Child would do in order to keep his family intact and whole.

"Wong, they're recovering from the regeneration process. We need the Doctor to use the Stones instead of Stark." The Sorcerer Supreme said to his friend/assistant to the New York Sanctum. "Doctor? Are you able to move?" Wong asked the 'Timelord'.

The Doctor's eyes opened as a Medallion that was from his original home universe transformed into the Sword of Judgment, one of Excalibür's brother swords given to King Arthur by the Knights of Icon from Cybertron.

The Doctor groans as he stood up with help from the blade and Wong as Strange tended to Romanoff. "Stephen… thanks for being on time." The Doctor said to the Sorcerer. "It's the least I could do, you saved our home more than enough times over. I will have the healers in New Asgard take care of her." Strange said.

The Doctor nodded and smiled when he saw her skull heal and was helped by Wong through the portal as Strange opened another portal to New Asgard as the healers there took her and he joined other heros as Captain America noticed the real leader of the Avengers come back from wherever he was.

"Doc, it's good to see you again, sir." Steve said as then looked around and saw more people who Thanos screwed over join the Avengers in their fight for Earth. "Likewise, Steve." The Doctor said as his blade and eyes glowed with Hellfire as he held the Spirit of Vengeance within him.

Thanos looked at the newcomer with fear as he heard stories about the planet Gallifrey and the Time War when he was a boy on Titan but always thought that to be a myth told by his people to make the children believe the adults.

Everyone lined up to form a defense for the rest of the world as Cap yelled out 'AVENGERS….!' as he caught Mjölnir 'Assemble.' Thor gave battle cry as all of the heros started to change at the invading army. Thanos pointed his signature dual bladed sword at the heros as his Black Order led his army.

As the battle was going in favor for the heros something big could be seen by those who could fly in the lake, The Doctor and Doctor Strange knew what it was as the water started to turn a neon blue and then a giant monster arose from the water as the Doctor said "Gojira."

All of a sudden the Sanctuary II started to open fire at two different things entering the upper atmosphere, one being Carol Danvers aka Captain Marvel and the other was an old and ancient apex predator that was a rival to Godzilla. A three headed Hydra whose storm swallowed both Gods and man.

The Doctor knew what it was all too well as when he was found by Tecteun, an invasive alien that his adopted mother called Ghidorah. The one who is many. Carol landed in front of Peter Parker as the Doctor used his REAL mother's ability to stop time and get them away from Ghidorah's landing zone.

Thanos looked and felt like an ant compared to the might of Godzilla and Ghidorah. The Doctor knew that the King of The Monsters was here to help as while the Golden Dragon was here to kill the last of the Titans and eat the Earth.

Godzilla roared at Ghidorah and at Thanos. The Doctor told everyone to keep calm as Godzilla was the Protector of Earth. "Gojira is with us!" He said as he saw Scott's Van with the other portal.

"We need to get the Stones back through that van." He said as Carol nodded and made a motherly smile at the youngest Avenger, who was getting treated by a Greek woman whose name is Kassandra. The Doctor then handed her the Nano Gauntlet as Godzilla powered up his Atom Breath.

Everyone was getting ready combat again. The lake splashed from the impact. Godzilla went after him as Thanos saw Carol go towards the van. Thanos went after her with his double bladed sword. He threw it right as she was close enough to walk the rest of the way there but the van exploded sending her back.

Thanos charged at her. You looked at Strange as he raised one finger at you. Carol was temporarily knocked out by Thanos as he put on the Nano Gauntlet with a yell as the raw power of the Stones started to course through his veins.

The Doctor, Tony and Carol went after him, trying to nab the stones and/or the gauntlet out of him. The Doctor grabbed the Gauntlet that was on his hand, looked up at the last Titan and was kneed in the gut and knocked away but not before grabbing the Stones as the purple bastard looked at the 'Last' of King Arthur’s Grandchildren with a shit eating grin.

"I. Am. Enivitable." He snaps his fingers but nothing happened but a load CLINK! Thanos looked at The Doctor with newfound fear in his eyes as the Stones went into the Timelord's skin. "And I…… am….. The Doctor." He said as he snapped his fingers, causing a blinding around him and transported his soul into the Soul Stone.

He saw someone standing there. He approached her and noticed it was Natasha in her white time heist suit standing there.

"Natasha?" The Doctor said confused as he walked closer to her. "Hello, Doctor." Nat said with a smile. He reaches out to touch her, but Natasha stopped him. "You need to listen, my love. You must survive. You are the only other being in the Universe who can weld all six stones and not die." She said as he then woke up to see everyone kneeling on their knees in respect of him as they thought he was dead.

He starts coughing from the pain as everyone looked at him. "I'm fine, Nat." He said as he noticed her hugging the life out of his already damaged lungs. "I need some help here, Strange." Tony said as he used liquid nitrogen to ease the pain the Doctor could feel.

The Doctor thanked him as Strange opened a portal to the Avengers Tower where Helen Cho was waiting for anyone with injuries.

Helen watched as the Cradle worked on repairing the Doctor's skin. The Doctor stared up through the glass and could see Natasha look at him with confidence that he would be alright.

The Doctor took deep breaths as he felt his skin being repaired. Over the next few days he went through physical therapy to regain motor functions of his right side of his body.

Reports of something crashing near Smallville, Kansas but no one bothered to investigate it, but the Doctor knew who was in the ship, a baby Kryptonian who will be Humanity's Savior from another one of his kind named Zod.


End file.
